


To Have and To Hold

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Establish Relationship, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Fin get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

Fin adjusted his bowtie and looked in the mirror. He looked as good as he would ever. He made sure his ponytail was in firmly, no way he was cutting that off for anything.

He hurried to the podium, determined to beat John there. He was only half successful as John was also heading there. They reached the Justice of the Peace at the same time. John looked good in his tux, the lines accentuating his long, lean form, and Fin looked forward to peeling that outfit off him later. He felt self-conscious in his tux but if the way John was looking at him was any indicator, he looked good. He straightened himself up and looked John dead in the eye.

“I understand you both have vows written,” the Justice of the Peace said.

John cleared his throat, “Fin, I’ve never been sure if I’m ready for this. I don’t have a good track record with marriage, as you know, and I’m worried to take this step with you. But at this point, it seems silly _not_ to. I’ve shared everything with you, and I want you to be mine in every way possible. Odafin Tutuola, I want you to be mine, to have and to hold, for better or worse, until death do us part.” He fell silent and slipped a simple gold band on Fin’s ring finger. 

Fin told himself firmly he was not going to cry. “John, I’ve loved you for years,” he started hesitantly. “But, like you, I was never sure I was ready for the next step. I was always hesitant, felt like there was something holding me back. Well, as you know, my son Ken got married this year, and I figured if he was brave enough to do it, I could stand up in front of everyone and do it too. He gives me courage just like you do. John, I’ve always wanted to tell the world I’ve loved you, but I’ve never been brave enough. You and Ken have given me that strength. I promise to love you and take care of you for the rest of our lives.” He grasped John’s hand, holding it for a second before sliding a ring on John’s finger.

Ken was in the audience, dragged there by his husband. He wiped a stubborn tear away and told himself it didn’t make up for their bad years. But maybe it could make the coming ones better. Alejandro held his hand tight and was wiping a tear away himself.

The Justice of the Peace beamed at them and had them sign marriage licenses. 

John pulled Fin close and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. His eyes smoldered with promise of more later and of possession. Fin hid a grin. He was looking forward to tonight.

***

They stopped at the door to their apartment, eyeing each other speculatively. Fin grabbed John suddenly and picked him up, John protesting the whole way. 

“I am _not the bride, Fin!_ ” he said forcefully as Fin carried him over the threshold.

“Like you could carry me,” Fin scoffed, setting John down again. Tomorrow they would head out for their honeymoon, but tonight it was just them in their apartment.

“Just watch me,” John said darkly.

“John, if you try it, with your back, we won’t have any fun tonight or on our honeymoon,” Fin reasoned. “And I _definitely_ want to have fun tonight,” he said sexily, pulling John close.

“Well, when you put it like that…. What do you have in mind?”

Fin considered. How _did_ he want to mark that this man, this _wonderful_ man was his legally, how did he want their first time at sex as a married couple to go? He thought of and discarded ideas quickly; everything was too routine, something they had done before, not _special_ enough.

John’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Fin, we have the rest of our lives. Today doesn’t have to be perfect, my love, it just has to be us.”

Fin relaxed and kissed John. He knew now that he wanted to fuck this man into the mattress and mark him as _his_ as surely as that piece of paper and the ring did.

“I’m going to fuck you into the mattress,” he purred.

John grinned. “Promises, promises,” he said archly. Fin pushed him hurriedly to the bedroom, ripping their clothes off as they went.

“Hey, that was not cheap!” John protested as Fin ripped a button off.

“Only you could protest about matrimonial passion,” Fin grumbled before he kissed John to shut him up.

“Well, now, make it up to me,” John said in a sultry tone, tumbling onto the bed naked.

Fin stopped and looked his fill. _Why_ had he waited so long to marry John? The man was wonderful and he was stupid and he was gonna make it up to John… he pounced.

John yelped in glee as Fin covered his body with his and sucked on his neck. Fin remembered that John’s ears were sensitive and pressed kisses upwards until he was sucking on one of John’s ears.

John shivered in delight, pressing against his husband and how delightful that he could call this man that now.

“Fin,” he murmured. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh, I’m gonna,” Fin promised, whispering into John’s ear. He stuck his tongue into John’s ear and John grabbed at him in pleasure. 

Fin tweaked a nipple, and John’s cock twitched against his leg. Fin smiled, hidden in John’s ear. He pressed his thigh against John’s cock, and John rutted against him a bit, unable to help it. Fin grabbed John’s wrists and held them above his head. “I want you to keep your hands here,” he growled in John’s ear. “No touching.”

John mewled in displeasure. “But I want to touch you, my love,” he purred. “Don’t you want to feel my caresses tonight? Feel my hand sliding down your back, grasping your ass…”

Fin cut him off. “No. Touching,” he said firmly. “I want to fuck you hard and drive you mad knowing you can’t touch me the whole time.”

John kept his hands above his heads but bucked his hips, pressing his hard cock firmly into Fin’s thigh. Fin raised himself up a bit so that John couldn’t rut against him. “Patience, man,” he purred in John’s ear. He reached in the bedside table for the lube. John spread his legs wider, inviting Fin in.

Fin slid a finger in and started stretching John. John did a full body wriggle, fucking himself on Fin’s finger. Fin hid another smile in John’s neck; he always loved that full body wriggle when he first slipped a finger in John. He slid a second one in, impatient to be buried in his husband. John hissed in pleasure and made aborted movements with his hands. 

“Fin,” he whined. “ _Please_.”

Fin knew he was ready and slicked himself up. He stopped at John’s entrance and held himself there. John was wriggling against him, trying to get him inside. “Come on, Fin,” he begged. “Please fuck me please please _fuck me_.”

Fin slid in slowly, careful not to hurt his John. John was bucking against him and clenching and unclenching his fists. 

“I want to touch you,” he begged. “Please let me touch you.”

“Nope,” Fin said cheerfully, holding himself still so that John could adjust. “Stay put.”

John keened as Fin started moving slowly. Fin wanted this to last for some time, not some hard random fuck, it _was_ their _wedding night_ after all.

“Fiiiiiiin.”

Fin leaned forward and licked John’s ear, nibbling gently on the lobe. He set a gentle, loving pace. John was bucking against him, trying to speed things up and trying to get more contact. He glanced up. John was struggling not to touch him and suddenly Fin took pity. After all, it was John’s wedding night too.

“Touch me, John,” he murmured in John’s ear, and John’s arms immediately looped around Fin’s neck, pulling him close. One of John’s hands grasped at his shoulder in pleasure while the other held his head in place.

Fin sighed. It felt right, and he shifted his head so that John’s fingers were buried in his hair, mussing up his ponytail. 

He couldn’t keep up this slow pace forever, though, and eventually he sped up, fucking John faster as their orgasms approached. John had been begging throughout, like he always did, a high boiling counterpoint to Fin’s low moans and occasional swears. Fin wrapped a hand around John’s cock, long and lean like John was, and stroked. John practically arched off the bed and begged so hard that it didn’t seem like there were spaces between his words “YesFinpleasenowpleasemakemecomeohGodyou’resogoodpleaseohgodrighttherekeeptouchingmeyesyesyesohGod _yesrightthereFinIloveyou,FIN!_ ”

John came all over his hand and their stomachs, and Fin was pleased. It _had_ gone the way he wanted it, for their first time as a married couple. He braced himself on the bed and fucked _hard_ towards his orgasm, like a jackhammer, with John sleepily encouraging him towards his orgasm, “Come for me, you beautiful man, you, come in me, _my husband_ , I love you, come for me…”

Fin felt his orgasm coiling in his spine and thrust erratically as it shot out of him. He slumped against John, who held him tightly in a sticky mess.

John laughed after a few minutes. “I can, by far, say this has been my best wedding night,” he declared. 

Fin propped himself up, wincing as they squelched apart. He dropped a kiss on John’s lips. “Whatever, man, it just had better be your last.”

“Absolutely,” John promised, his eyes glistening.


End file.
